Una noche de Terror
by Yoko-chan 97
Summary: Bueno, la historia va sobre que algunos chicos/as de Inazuma Eleven pasan una noche en el colegio,¿para que?, pues para comprobar una leyenda contada por Midorikawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche de terror:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de ****lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 1:

El timbre sonó, en menos de pocos segundos los salones de la secundaria Raimon quedaron totalmente vacíos, después de dos horas de tortura los alumnos/as finalmente pudieron salir para el recreo.

En el patio, sentados en una mesa debajo de la sombra de un árbol se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, estos no eran otros que: Satoru Endou, Aki Kino, kazemaru Ichirouta, Haruna Otonashi, Natsumi Raimon, Yuuto Kidou, Midorikawa Ryuuji e Hiroto Kiyama.

-¡Puras mentiras!- exclamo Natsumi luego de escuchar la leyenda que Midorikawa contaba- el colegio NO es asombrado-hablo convencida de sus palabras.

- No lo sabes, así que no puedes decir que no lo es- intento convencerla el peliverde.

-JA, esos son mentiras, el colegio nunca podría llegar a ser asombrado.

-Nunca digas nunca, Natsumi-la mencionada no izó más que rodar los ojos.

- Vamos chicos ya no discutan, esos son solo rumores- dijo Aki.

-¡Ves, hasta Aki esta de acuerdo conmigo!- la castaña del grupo sonreía victoriosa.

- Aunque… puede llegar a tener algo de verdad esa leyenda-

- ¡Quien esta de acuerdo con quien a hora! ¿E?- preguntaba el ojinegro a una Natsumi bastante molesta.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea cierto- confirmado, Natsumi Raimon definitivamente era una persona muy terca, que defendía su opinión hasta que se probara que estaba equivocada.

Y así continuaron discutiendo por algún tiempo hasta que el alguien intervino.

- Yo se una manera de probar quien de ustedes esta equivocado y quien no.

Al voltearse se encontraron a Akio Fudou, este estaba detrás de ellos con la espalda recostada en el troncó del árbol que les generaba sombra, tenia los brazos cruzados y en su rostro se encontraba dibujada una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Fudou, ¿a cuanto tiempo estas ahí?- pregunto Kidou.

- Tiempo suficiente, como decía, tengo la manera perfecta de solucionar el problema entre el cabeza de manzana verde y la señorita perfecta.

-¡Oye!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los **ofendidos-**

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Simples capitán, les propongo pasar una noche en el colegio para averiguar si es cierto o no que el colegio es asombrado, ¿se animan?.

Tanto Natsumi como Midorikawa se miraron un tanto nerviosos, una cosa era discutir si era cierto que el colegio era asombrado y otra muy distinta era comprobarlo pasando la noche en el mismo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea- hablo el pelivrede.

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto burlón Fudou.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y para probarlo si pasare una noche en el colegio, pero… solo si ustedes también van- hablo esto un poco mas bajo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

- ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver?- se notaba que Kazemaru no estaba tan feliz con la idea.

Después de mucho discutir el tema Midorikawa, gracias a sus suplicas y carita de perrito abandonado consiguió convencer a sus amigos/as de pasar la noche en el colegio.

-Nos vemos esta noche a las 23:30 h- fue lo último que escucharon por parte de Fudou.

**%%%%%%%%%%%**

La noche caía sobre Inazuma Town, el frío estaba presente e inundaba las calles de la ciudad. Enfrente a la secundaria Raimon se encontraban reunidos algunos alumnos/as.

- ¿Será que viene?- pregunto Haruna refiriéndose a Midorikawa.

- Si ese helado no viene juro que mañana lo mato, no salí de mi casa para quedarme pasando frío para en el final tener que volver a casa y darle un sin fin de explicaciones a mi padre- de todos los presentes parecía ser que Natsumi era la mas molesta.

- Y hablando en el rey de Roma- todos voltearon a ver en la dirección que veía Kidou.

- Siento la tardanza, tuve una serie de inconvenientes- decía el recién llegado con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no había llegado solo, junto a el venia Hiroto.

- Ya Midorikawa, di la verdad, di que nos tardamos porque te as dormido y ya te habías olvidado de lo que teníamos que hacer y si no fuera por mi seguramente no hubieras venido.

- Muchas gracias Hiroto- hablo sarcástico el peliverde, el otro no izó mas que sonreírle divertido.

- ¿Que tal si entramos?, tengo frió- la vos de Aki les llamo la atención y luego de un asentimiento de cabeza general se dirigieron hacía la puerta de entrada.

- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como vamos a entrar?- la pregunta echa por Endou izo con que cayeran en cuenta que no tenían como entrar.

- Y como siempre soy yo el que tiene que sacarlos del agujero- la forma de hablar dejaba en evidencia quien había sido el dueño de tal comentario- conseguí las llaves y no pregunten como, no les diré-sin mas Fudou abrió la puerta con una de las tantas llaves del llavero que tenia.

Mas de uno sintió su corazón acelerase y como un leve escalofrió recorría sus espaldas, ya habían llegado hasta ahí y sabían que después de cruzar aquellas puertas ya no habría vuelta atrás y aunque no lo admitieran el miedo empezaba a invadirlos.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, una pequeña aclaración, el grupo de chicos/as es el mismo que presencio la discusión de Midorikawa y Natsumi (incluyendo a Fudou), bueno creo que es eso, chao. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Una noche de terror:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS chiquis, adore sus cometarios, de verdad les agradezco mucho y quisiera saber si en los cometarios ¿me pueden decir que tal va la ortografía y mi forma de escribir?, es muy importante par****a mi saber, pero solo lo ponen si lo quieren,sin más el capitulo:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 2:

Flash back

_La dama de blanco fue una joven mujer que trabajo en el colegio hace mucho tiempo atrás__ y que fue asesinada también aquí. Desde ese terrorífico día en que murió su alma a diferencia de las demás no fue para el cielo ni para el infierno, no, ella aun vaquea por los pasillos a noche con su vestido blanco en busca de su asesino y se dice, que cualquiera que la vea, nunca más consigue ver la luz del sol, por mas que intenten escapar y gritar, ella manipula todo a su antojo y no te deja ir vivo. El único que consiguió salir vivo fue un antiguo profesor, pero aunque salio vivo y contó esta historia nuca mas se atrevió a volver a Raimon por miedo a pasar por lo mismo, aquella noche que vivió con la dama de blanco nunca la iba a olvidar ya que fue la peor noche de su vida._

Fin de Flash back

-E solo una leyenda tonta- se dijo a si misma Natsumi.

Aunque no quisiera admitir la idea de pasar la noche en el colegio no le agradaba demasiado y además, la leyenda contada por Midorikawa no salía de su mente.

- Oye Natsumi, ¿Qué te pasa?- la vos de Haruna la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿E?, nada, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Pues…te veo algo distraída y…- dejo la frase incompleta ya que Fudou la interrumpió

- Separémonos en grupos para poder buscar nuestro fantasma, así será mas fácil-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Kidou izo cuestión de quedar en el mismo grupo de Fudou, algo le decía que las intenciones del ojiverde no eran exactamente de ayudarlos a descubrir si la leyenda era verdadera o no.

La división quedo así:

Grupo 1: Hiroto, Midorikawa y Natsumi

Grupo 2: Kidou, Fudou y Goenji

Grupo 3: Aki y Endo

Grupo 3: Kazemaru y Haruna

Grupo 1:

El trío caminaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos, una leve brisa (cuyo origen desconocían) acariciaba sus rostros y hacia con que mas de una ves se abrazaran a si mismos en un intento de producir calor. Miraban disimuladamente a su alrededor expectantes en busca de algo raro, pero para su suerte y alivio no encontraron nada.

- ¿Buscamos aquí?- pregunto Hiroto mientras apuntaba la puerta de uno de los salones.

-Supongo que tendremos que buscar en todas partes- dijo Natsumi

Midorikawa abrió la puerta y los tres entraron, encendieron la luz y miraron a todos lados, parecía todo normal.

- No hay nada, mejor nos…- antes que la chica terminara escucharon la puerta cerrase de golpe- vamos- termino.

- Seguramente debe ser alguien intentando asustarnos- Midorikawa se acerco a una de las ventanas que dejaban ver el pasillo y la abrió.

Miro a los dos lados, no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a mirar hacia la izquierda vio una sombra acercarse y sonrió, debía de ser el bromista, pensó.

- ¿Midorikawa?- pregunto Hiroto extrañado, el peliverde había cerrado la ventana de golpe y a hora los miraba más pálido que nunca y con los ojos como platos.

-L…la…La…vi- los otros dos lo miaron sin entender- la dama de blanco- dijo al fin

-¿Que?- preguntaron sorprendidos por la respuesta sus amigos.

- Vi una sombra que se acercaba, espere a ver quien era, per…pero cuando mire, no le vi el rostro, vi un vestido blanco largo hasta el suelo y cerré la ventana rápido- termino con el miedo reflejado en los ojos- ¿que pasa?- los otros dos presentes lo miraban con una mirada de miedo mezclada con sorpresa.

Natsumi apunto con mano temblorosa a la ventana, el peliverde se volteo y pudo ver a través del vidrio una sombra, no se veía derecho por ser vidrio fantasía, el ojinegro prácticamente corrió al lado de sus amigos y observo junto a ellos, como aquella figura que veían distorsionada a causa del vidrio caminaba a paso lento enfrente a las ventanas, aunque no podían ver bien se notaba que usaba vestido.

-In…In…posible-susurro Natsumi

Sus miraban solo reflejaban el miedo que los había invadido, sus corazones latían mas fuertes de lo normal, sus manos les sudaban, sus pupilas estaban mas dilatadas de lo normal y luchaban interiormente para que de sus labios no se escapara un grito aterrado. Cuando la sombra paso todas las ventanas y desapreció de su vistas ninguno pudo evitar suspirar aliviado/a, parecía ser que el susto ya había pasado y era cierto, ya había pasado, pero solo para dos de ellos.

-Lo que faltaba- hablo por lo bajo Hiroto, las luces habían empezado a parpadear sin motivo aparente-

-Esto no me gusta- hablo Midorikawa notoriamente asustado

- Calma, seguramente debe de ser un fallo en…la energía-habían quedado a oscuras- voy a buscar el interruptor- el que menos parecía afectado con la situación era Hiroto, pero solo parecía, ya que en el fondo estaba igual de aterrado que sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo Ntasumi y Midorikawa se abrazaron mutuamente, no les importara lo que pensara el otro, tenían miedo y solo querían sentirse por lo menos un poco protegidos.

Hiroto camino a paso lento por el salón, con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada, al llegar hasta la pared busco con la mano el interruptor, paro de buscar al sentir una leve ráfaga de viento contra su rostro y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, una respiración calmada, pero que le hacia helar la sangre a el, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, trago duro y paro de moverse, quedando como una estatua, _Midorikwa y Natsumi están demasiado lejos como para ser uno de ellos, entonces…_

-¿Hi…Hiroto?- la vos de Midorikawa llego a sus oídos e izo con que interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Aunque aquella respiración que había sentido en su cuello había desaparecido el miedo aun lo inundaba, podía jurar haber escuchado como alguien susurraba su nombre.

-Ya prendó la luz- al fin consiguió hablar.

Al encender la luz dio una rápida mirada por la habitación, no encontró nada de raro, a no ser sus amigos aun abrazados. Arqueo una ceja en dirección de estos y ellos se separaron bruscamente.

-Cre…Creo que debemos esperar un poco par salir de aquí- el cometario por parte de la castaña sorprendió un poco a los otros dos.

-S...si, lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa que paso por nosotros, no quiero verle la cara- los demás asintieron.

Al ver el miedo de sus amigos, el pelirrojo decidió no decir nada acerca de lo que había sentido y posiblemente escuchado instantes atrás, no quería asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

**HOLA! Estoy muy feliz****, llegaron mis vacaciones de invierno, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, que feliz estoy. Dejando la emoción de lado…gracias por comentaren esta alocada historia y se, ESA FUE LA PEOR LEYENDA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, no estaba inspirada, pero fue lo que salio, sin mas, adiós chiquis, pero solo hasta el siguiente cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una noche de terror:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 3:

Grupo 2 -Kidou, Fudou y Goenji-

Al igual que el primer grupo caminaban en silencio, pero a diferencia de ellos no irían a recorrer los pasillos, su destino era la cocina de la cafetería que había en el colegio. Luego de entrar y prender las luces miraron para ver si encontraban algo fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Fallo de energía?- pregunto Goenji luego que las luces se apagaran.

- Seguramente, creo que…- antes que Kidou terminara de hablar el ruido de algo cayendo contra el suelo lo interrumpió- ¿quien fue?- pensaba que alguno de los presentes había tirado algo- ¿chicos?- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

-Yo no fui- se escucho la vos de Goenji.

- No toque en nada- hablo Fudou.

-Bueno, yo tampoco…- parecía ser que alguien no quería que Kidou terminara sus frases hoy- fui- finalizo el estratega del equipo Raimon.

Pero los ruidos no pararon por ahí, no, luego se escucharon como platos, cuchillos, tenedores, ollas, entré otros, caían estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Sus corazones latieron mas fuerte y un leve escalofrió les recorrió la espalda, sintieron una brisa contra sus rostros y luego las luces se prendieron.

Al estar de nuevo iluminados pudieron contemplar como buena parte de los objetos de cocina que ahí se encontraban estaban tirados en el piso. Se miraron entre si, Goenji y Kidou se veían mas pálidos de lo normal, por su parte, Fudou solo miraba con impresión los objetos rotos y tirados.

- Yo no voy a limpiar eso- Goenji y Kidou casi se caen para tras por lo que escucharon.

Ambos sorprendidos y notoriamente asustados por lo que había ocurrido recientemente ¿Y Fudou les soltaba eso?, por un lado lo querían matar por el comentario y por otro lo envidiaban, ¿como era posible que se mostrara tan calmado en ese momento?, no entendían, pero ese no era el punto, tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que quedar haciéndose esas preguntas.

- Eh… ¿que hacemos?- el que hablo fue Kidou

- ¿Como que hacemos?, salimos de aquí y ya esta, no hay drama- hablo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo Fudou.

- ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así! Imagínate lo que pensaran cuando lleguen mañana, se darán cuenta que alguien entro aquí- intento explicar el de rastas.

- ¿Y que?, nunca pensaran que fuimos nosotros que entramos, además, no fuimos nosotros que causamos esto.

- Pero no podemos irnos y dejar las cosas así, ¿no es mismo Goenji?, ¿Goenji?- al voltearse vieron como el mencionado miraba fijamente hacía el suelo.

- Eso es imposible- susurro el pelicrema para si mismo.

En el suelo se encontraba tirado un cuchillo bastante afilado, este se movía como si una descarga eléctrica pasara a través suyo, de repente el cuchillo empezó a girar.

- Chi…chicos- Fudou dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

Toda la calma que habían conseguido recuperar después de lo ocurrido con las luces y los objetos se había desvanecido, los tres se alejaron del cuchillo, en el proceso chocando con algunos objetos. El cuchillo se elevo en el aire aun girando, apunto justo a Kidou, el mismo trago duro y miro a los lados como intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudara, pero fue en vano.

- aaa…- grito el estratega al tiempo que esquivaba el cuchillo que vino en su dirección.

El cuchillo volvió a ir contra el, pero de esta ves no se movió del lugar, cuando el cuchillo estaba a punto de tocar su rostro levanto una olla y la coloco enfrente de su rostro. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su sien, el cuchillo había atravesado la olla y su punta casi le rozaba la nariz.

En este momento al que apunto fue a Goenji, el delantero abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, cuando el dichoso cuchillo vino contra el, se movió y en el final este termino clavado en el armario atrás suyo.

-Oh, oh- exclamo Fudou mientras retrocedía unos pasos- aaaa- se había tropezado con quien sabe que y termino cayendo de espalda en el suelo.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar que el miedo lo invadiera, el cuchillo se encontraba sobre el apuntando justamente a su pecho, cuando este empezó a caer hacía abajo se giro y al voltearse pudo ver el cuchillo clavado en el suelo, se levanto con ayuda de los otros dos.

- Sal…salgamos…de aquí- sin mas el delantero y el estratega asintieron y junto a el salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron de la cocina.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Grupo 3 -Aki y Endo-

-¿Endo porque estamos aquí?- preguntó la peliverde mientras miraba a todos lados expectante.

- Tenemos que buscar en todos los lugares posibles y eso incluye a los salones- dijo como si nada.

Si fuera cualquier otro salón la chica no tendría tanto miedo, pero ese no era mas un salón de clases, ese era EL salón de clases abandonado, en el cual nadie entraba a siglos, ¿porque?, nadie lo sabia muy bien, pero muchos decían que era porque estaba asombrado y por eso el miedo de Aki, no le hacía ninguna gracia entrar en un lugar que decían estar asombrado y además, la leyenda que había contado Midorikawa y el hecho que era de noche no ayudaban mucho a que se sintiera mejor.

- mmm… no hay nada, mejor salgamos y vallamos a buscar en otro lugar- propuso el de banda.

- Me párese una excelente idea- la chica prácticamente corrió hacía la puerta- ¿Eh?, esta trancada- dijo molesta- esta trancada- repitió a hora con miedo- E…Endo.

- Déjamelo a mi- al instante la chica se puso aun lado mientras el castaño intentaba abrir la puerta- no consigo… abrir- decía mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo sujetando y tirando de la manilla de la puerta- oh oh jeje- se rió nervioso.

- ¡Satoru Endo!- grito la chica- ¡rompiste la manilla de la puerta! ¿Como esperas salir de aquí a hora?- Aki nunca había estado tan molesta con el chico y eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera- lo siento, es que… no me agrada mucho este lugar y quedar aquí trancada aun menos- suspiro un tanto apenada por haber hablado así con su amigo.

- Todo bien solo…- miro hacía el techo, las luces se habían apagado- perfecto- dijo sarcástico.

- Ay no- escucho la vos de Aki- esto cada vez se pone peor.

- Voy a encontrar el interruptor no te preocupes- intento calmarla.

- Bien…- fue su respuesta.

Al estar tan cerca de los pupitres no le fue muy difícil encontrar una silla y luego sentarse, _ojala y salgamos de aquí luego y…, _pensaba la chica pero se interrumpió a si misma al sentir un golpe.

- ¿En…Endo?- preguntó asustada.

- No te preocupes, solo me golpe con una silla- suspiro aliviada, pero su calma no duro mucho.

Sintió algo rozar su cuello y se estremeció, intento llamar a Endo pero las palabras no le salían, sus manos le sudaron y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y empeoro aun mas al sentir un aliento contra su rostro, los colores se le fueron de la cara, sentía como pararía de respirar a cualquier instante.

- E...En…Endo- dijo en susurro apenas audible-aaaaaa- grito mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-aaaaa- Endo izo lo mismo que ella, un ruido horrible de algo raspando el pizarrón llego a sus oídos.

Quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos que les parecieron eternos. De pronto las luces se prendieron, la peliverde se levanto de la silla como un resorte y casi corrió junto al castaño, estaba muy pálida y amenazaba con llorar.

- ¿Aki que fu…e…eso?- preguntaba sin entender.

- Yo… n…no…lo vas…a…creer- tartamudeo.

- A…Aki- miraba con los ojos muy abiertos un lugar en especial en el salón- m…mira- apunto con su mano hacía el pizarrón.

Al voltearse pudo contemplar unas marcas que parecían de uñas marcadas en el pizarrón, pero no solo eso, también había algo escrito, un mensaje que izo con que ambos chicos se estremecieran, _de aquí solo salen sin vida, _leyeron aterrados.

De repente la puerta se abrió, sin decir nada ambos salieron por esta corriendo, el miedo que sintieron y esta situación por la que habían pasado no se comparaba con nada que ya hubieran vivido.

**Aquí llego el capitulo 3, era para haber sido escrito antes pero después de haber pasado por una situación bastante desagradable (estaba en mi casa sola y las luces de la habitación de mis padres empezó a parpadear y por enzima sentí ruidos en la sala) no me anime a escribir, bueno como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS, me hacen feliz de la vida con sus comentarios.**

**Claire Beacons**** : ****Disculpa si de verdad te asuste, no era mi intención, gracias por la recomendación, pero…jeje… no se que tan mal escribo, pero… ya uso Word, bueno de cualquier forma gracias y lo siento.**

**MizuKi-chan-18**** : ****Gracias por decir lo de la ortografía, me alegro que te ayas tomado el tiempo de hacerlo y bueno lo de la leyenda, sinceramente no me convenció mucho y si te reíste me rió contigo, acepto, no soy buena para esas cosas, bueno creo que es eso.**

**Kaylee Dark****: Pues veras…no esperaba esa petición y si te soy sincera no pensaba en colocar parejas, pero veré lo que ago, pero algo te aseguro no va a ser yaoi, es que nunca escribí, pero me gusta de todas formas, principalmente la pareja rara que hacen Midorikawa y Kazemaru, son muy graciosos juntos, de cualquier forma supongo que esto no te interesa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una noche de terror:**

**POR FAVOR LEER:**

**-Bueno, después de pensar por un buen tiempo decidí colocar simplemente algún momento romántico entre algunas parejas, pero NO una pareja definida, quiero decir, en el final nadie sale emparejado, simplemente una que otra indirecta entre algunos de ellos para que se note que sienten algo. Lamento si no les gusta la idea y si quieren dar una sugerencia o criticar háganlo, sin problemas.**

**- Una pequeña aclaración: Asombrado es más o menos Embrujado, si tienen alguna otra duda sobre una otra palabra de las que escribo pregunten.**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 4:

Grupo 4- Kazemaru y Haruna-

Ambos peliazules caminaban por un largo pasillo, miraban a los lados esperando encontrar algo, pero lo único que veían eran viejos cuadros en las paredes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Haruna paro de caminar al percatarse de que su compañero también lo había echo.

Miro hacía donde miraba en peliturquesa y se encontró a un ascensor, parecía ser bastante viejo ya que por adentro (las puertas estaban abiertas) se veía bastante polvo.

- ¿No sabías que tenia este ascensor aquí?- el chico izo señal de negación con la cabeza- En el final de este pasillo hay una escalera que antes conducía hacía la sala de profesores, mandaron colocar este ascensor aquí para ahorrarse el subirlas, pero paro de funcionar hace años y nunca mas nadie lo uso- explico ella.

- Wow, se nota que sabes mucho del colegio- dijo divertido a la peliazul consiguiendo así sacarle una sonrisa.

Esta era la primera vez que sonreían desde que habían entrado en el colegio esa noche.

- ¿Oye que haces?- pregunto al ver como entraba en el dichoso ascensor- ¿Kazmearu?

- Nada más veo que es esto- contesto luego de recoger un papel en el suelo.

Haruna suspiro cansada, no estaban ahí para eso y no es que le gustara la idea de buscar un fantasma pero la idea de quedarse en ese lugar a noche tampoco le hacía gracia, entonces mejor buscar rápido para luego salir de ahí. Entro al ascensor con la intención de arrastrar a su amigo y llevarlo a otro lugar menos, como decir… ¿aterrador?, sus planes se vieron impedidos cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de golpe.

- ¿Qu…Que paso?- pregunto el.

- Esas puertas no podrían cerrarse así como así, se supone que este ascensor esta sin funcionara y además, no tocamos en nada para que se cerrara- decía ella sin comprender.

- Si…- susurro el- las luces- dijo mas alto.

Estas se habían apagado, pero lo que más les pareció raro no fue que se hubieran apagado si no el porque de ellas estaren prendidas desde un inicio, se supone que el ascensor no funcionaba.

- aaaaaa…¡Kazemaru!- grito ella más pálida que un papel.

En el espejo que había ahí se encontraba una figura femenina de largos cabellos negros, estos se encontraban desordenados, sus ropas consistían en nada más que un vestido blanco, este tenia manchas de tierra y sangre, los miraba con una sonrisa tétrica que los izo estremecer, sus ojos eran de un in común rojo, su piel era mucho mas pálida de que la de Hiroto, de su sien se desprendía unas gotas de sangre, mientras que en su mejilla derecha había una fea cicatriz.

-aaaaa- de esta ves los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin saber el porque apretó la mano del chico a su lado mientras que en sus ojos se encontraba reflejado el miedo y pánico que le provoca aquella situación. Por su parte Kazemaru quedo helado, parado en su lugar, el miedo que sentía era tanto que no lo dejaba ni moverse derecho. Al sentir la mano de la peliazul tomar la suya se percato que no estaba solo y volvió a la realidad, ya que en el momento que vio aquella figura su mente quedo en blanco, su cuerpo sin poder moverse y no sabía donde estaba y ni nada, simplemente quedo mirando aquella mujer y no reacciono hasta que Haruna tomo su mano.

El primer movimiento que hizo fue acercar más la peliazul a el, no sabía porque, simplemente lo izo automáticamente, sin pensarlo. Al sentir los brazos del chico envolviéndola en un abrazo protector lo correspondió sin pensarlo, apoyó su mejilla en su pecho y cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que ocurriera algo o que aquella mujer desapareciera.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en el cual ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada a causa del miedo que los envolvía la vos del chico llego a sus oídos.

- Ha…Haruna… de…desapareció- susurro notoriamente sorprendido y aliviado.

Levanto la vista y miro hacia el espejo, nada, no había nada, parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ¿como?, en un momento estaba ahí ¿y en el otro desaprecia?, no entendía. Miro hacia el ojialmendra este parecía estar igual de sorprendido.

-Aaaa-volvieron a gritar los dos.

El ascensor había empezado a bajar, las luces parpadeaban sin parar y los botones parecían ser presionados al mismo tiempo, ¿pero quien o que?, no veían nada. Sin previo aviso el ascensor dejo de moverse, se miraron entre si, ambos blancos como un papel, con las gargantas secas y los corazones acelerados. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo vació, estaban en el primer piso.

Luego de separarse salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de dentro del ascensor.

- Eso fue…mejor salgamos de aquí- dijo un Kazemaru mas blanco de lo normal.

- S…Si- fue lo único que dijo Haruna.

Ambos prácticamente corrieron por el pasillo, miraban a todos lados mas alertas que nunca, lo que acababan de vivir no lo olvidarían tan temprano y estar atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor era lo mejor que hacían.

**TERMINE el capitulo, uff… que trabajito, de cualquier forma si les gusta lo que escribo no me importo de escribir. Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho, ****por cierto ****Claire Beacons****, si era el mismo cuchillo, lamento no haber especificado bien. ****Bueno sin mas me despido, chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una noche de terror:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 5:

- Aun no puedo creer que se lo hayan creído- decía cierto peliazul aguantándose la risa.

- Si, creo que al fin de cuentas la idea de Fudou no estuvo tan mal, asustar a ese grupo de miedosos fue muy fácil- hablaba con una sonrisa divertida el pelirosa.

Ambos Kogure Yuuya y Atsuya Fubuki habían sido los causantes del miedo de los chicos, junto a Fudou habían planeado hacerles unas cuantas bromas, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que además de sus bromas más cosas habían sucedido con el grupo de chicos, cosas sin explicación aparente.

**%%%****_%%%**

- ¿Porque mismo estamos corriendo?- preguntaba Natsumi al tiempo que intentaba seguir el paso a sus amigos.

- Si quieres quedarte por el salón y encontrarte de nuevo con la dama de blanco hazlo, nadie te impide. Hiroto y yo no hacemos más que alejarnos lo más posible de ese fantasma- decía Midorikawa.

-¿Sabes?, creo que la idea de correr no es tan mala así- hablo la castaña luego de pensar en lo dicho por el peliverde.

_Ya quisiera preocuparme solo por la dama de blanco. Aun no se si imagine lo de sentir la respiración de alguien o algo en mi cuello y lo de escuchar como susurraban mi nombre o si paso de verdad, pero pareció ser tan real y…_

-AAAAA- eso es lo que da ir tan distraído, a hora solo bastaba lamentarse.

**%%%****_%%%**

- ¿Como un cuchillo puede crear vida propia y atacar personas?- preguntaba Kidou.

- No se, no párese haber una explicación lógica para eso- decía Goenji.

- Hablen de eso mas tarde a hora traten de preocuparse con correr más rápido ¡par de idiotas!-les grito Fudou.

-Para tu información…- Kidou nuevamente no consiguió terminar su frase.

-AAAA- quien los mando discutir tanto, si hubieran prestado atención hubieran visto.

**%%%****_%%%**

- No entiendo Aki, ¿como es que…-

- Endo ya se lo que dirás y tampoco encuentro explicación a lo que ocurrió pero a hora solo trata de correr mas rápido, no quiero volver a aquel salón nunca mas- exclamaba la chica muy asustada.

-AAAA- no tuvieron tiempo de nada solo de gritar.

**%%%****_%%%**

- ¿Kazemaru porque tenias que ver aquel papel?- preguntaba una molesta Haruna mientras corría.

- Lo siento, nunca imagine que eso ocurriría, solo quería saber lo que era, pura curiosidad- intento excusarse.

- La curiosidad mato el gato y a nosotros casi…-

- AAAAA- si tan solo no discutieran mientras corrían.

Explico. Cuatro pasillos, cada grupo venia por uno, por ir tan distraídos pensando y discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que los demás grupos también venían corriendo y en el final terminaron estrellándose entre si y cayendo al suelo en posiciones bastante incomodas.

- ¿Porque no miran por donde andan?- pregunto un molesto Fudou mientras intentaba levantase.

- Tu tampoco venias muy atento- decía Natsumi- ¿Goenji quieres sacar tu pie de mi cara?- preguntaba molesta.

- Lo aria si no fuera porque tengo a Midorikawa encima mió- decía notoriamente molesto.

- Disculpa pero no es muy fácil moverse cuando no puedes ver, por cierto, Kazemaru ¿te molestaría sacara tus pelos de mis ojos?

- Si no fuera porque Aki esta aplastando mis piernas y por eso no me puedo mover demasiado sin pegarle a Kido que esta cerca mió lo aria sin ningún problema.

- Lo siento, pero cuando tienes el pie de alguien justo detrás de tu cuello no te puedes mover mucho.

- Sacaría mi pie si no fuera porque tengo el de Fudou en mi estomago- hablo Haruna.

- No reclames que yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo que digamos- decía con el seño fruncido el castaño.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quien me jalo el pelo?- por primer ves desde que se estrellaron Hiroto hablo.

- ¡Ya dejen de jalar mi capa!- pidió o mas bien exigió el estratega del grupo.

- AAAAA, ¿de quien es esa mano helada en mi mejilla?

- ¿Quieren dejar de gritar en mi oído?

- ¡Ya saquen el pie de mi cara!

Y así empezaron a discutir, sus gritos y reclamos se escuchaban por todo Raimon.

- ¿Que griterío es…ese?, chicos- susurro Kogure.

Todos dejaron de gritarse y como pudieron voltearon a ver los recién llegados.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Aki.

Ambos pelirosa y peliazul se miraron entre si nerviosos.

-Tenemos dos opciones- empezó a decir Kogure-Uno decimos la verdad o Dos aprovechamos la situación en que están todos y salimos corriendo.

-La opción dos parece ser la mejor- Atsuya pensó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de algo-aunque mañana seguramente nos harán millones de preguntas y ahí si no tendremos como escaparnos, así que… ¿opción uno?

**Lamento tardar tanto y traerles esto, es que la inspiración esta baja y así de baja es que sera mi nota si no estudio para mi fastidiosa clase de Ingles, por lo cual si no actualice en parte fue por eso, por el dichoso trabajo de ingles que tengo que entregar el martes, bueno hasta el seis,goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una noche de terror:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 6:

Después de hacer malabarismo para salir de la situación en que se encontraban finalmente consiguieron ponerse de pie. Atsuya y Kogure sudaban frió mientras que Fudou no hacia más que fruncir el seño y mirar indiferente a los demás presentes.

El pelirrosa y el peliazul habían confesado que habían sido los autores de las bromas y también que Fudou había sido el de la idea.

- ¡Yo los mato!- grito una furiosa Haruna al tiempo que era sujetada por su hermano por la cintura.

Aun no se lo creía, después de casi haber mordió del susto ¿le decían que todo había sido una broma? ¿Y encima que no había sido tan malo? Claro como no habían sido ellos los que casi habían muerto dentro de un ascensor.

- No puedo creer que hicieron eso- hablaba una molesta Natsumi.

- Pues créetelo porque así fue- Fudou a diferencia de sus compañeros de broma estaba de lo mas calmo lo que hacía con que Haruna se molestara aun mas y que Natsumi y los demás lo miraran de mala manera.

- Vamos no pudo haber sido así de mal.

- ¡Kogure habré tu boca mas una ves y eres hombre muerto!- aunque Haruna ya se había calmado un poco aun tenia ganas de estrangular el trío enfrente suyo.

- ¿Entonces fueron los que apagaron las luces en el salón y también los que digieron mi nombre y se encontraban cerca mió cuando fui a encender las luces?- se preguntó Hiroto lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran.

Los tres bromistas se miaron entre si. Fudo miro a los menores con las cejas arqueadas como pidiéndoles una explicación. Por su parte los otros dos lo miaron confundidos, dando a entender que no sabían la respuesta a su pregunta. Luego se miraron entre si igualmente confundidos.

- Creo que realmente te asustase- empezó Atsuya- no hicimos lo que dijiste, por lo menos las dos ultimas cosas.

- ¿Y todavía tiene la cara dura de decir que no fueron ustedes?, ay que ser muy hipócrita- hablo sin pensar Goenji.

- A hora si hablamos la verdad- las palabras de Kogure relámesete parecían verdaderas - con ustedes- se dirigió solo a Natsumi, Midorikawa e Hiroto- solo nos disfrazamos de dama de blanco, pasamos enfrente a las ventanas del pasillo, cerramos la puerta y apagamos las luces. Nada más, lo que digite no hicimos Hiroto y eso te lo juro.

- ¿Pero y entonces quien?- al instante las miaras se dirigieron a Fudou.

- A mi no me miren, estaba con Goenji y Kidou- los mencionados asintieron- por cierto ¿como carajos consiguieron hacer aquello con el cuchillo mientras estábamos por la cocina?

- ¿Que cuchillo? Si solo apagamos las luces y tiramos una que otra cosa por el suelo- explico Kogure.

-¿Como?- preguntó Kidou sin entender.

- Fue lo que hicimos. Luego de eso fuimos con Aki y Endou. Cerramos el salón, apagamos las luces y arañamos el pizarrón- decía Atsuya.

- ¿Y quien fue que me rozo el cuello y de quien era la respiración contra mi rostro?- preguntó Aki, mas una ves sorprendiendo al dúo enfrente suyo y a los demás.

- No hicimos eso- digieron al unísono.

- ¿Y el mensaje del pizarrón?- de esta ves el que hablo fue Endo.

- Repito no hicimos eso.

- ¿Y que me dicen del ascensor?- pregunto una molesta Haruna, a su lado Kazemaru asintió.

- Conseguimos cerrar las puertas luego de que entraran y gracias a la idea Atsuya los asustamos más con aquel holograma.

- ¿Holograma?- preguntaron con el seño fruncido amos peliazules.

- Si pero luego de ver que no hacían nada nos fuimos.

- Pero Atsuya ¿como rayos consiguieron hacer mover el ascensor y hacer con que bajara hasta el primer piso?- pregunto la de ojos azulverdoso.

- Yo… ¿bajaron al primer piso?- pregunto sorprendido, los peliazules asintieron- esta bien. Esto es raro, algunas cosas que ustedes nos contaron nosotros no hicimos.

- Entonces quien fue ¿la dama de blanco?- pregunto Natsumi sarcástica.

Apenas menciono ese nombre las luces del pasillo se apagaron y una ráfaga de viento los izo estremecer. Mal sabían ellos lo mal que lo pasarían a seguir.

**Aleluya, Aleluya, aleluya****aaaa. Al fin llegue con el capitulo y lo siento por la tardanza es que la inspiración no llegaba, por lo menos no para esta historia y además la noticia de que Endo se caso con Natsumi-baka no ayudo mucho, SOY FIEL DEL ENDO&AKI. ****Sin mas me despido, sorry/gomen/****desculpa****/perdón: por la tardanza y por traerles tan poca cosa, que ni se si se puede llamar capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una noche de terror:**

**Bueno como saben los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level-5 y este fic NO lo ago con fines de lucro, si no solo para divertir.**

Capitulo 7:

—Ha-ha-ha… ¿chicos? — Tartamudeó Midorikawa asustado— ¿quien hizo eso? — preguntó al sentir alguien tocar unos instantes su hombro.

— ¿Hizo lo que? — pregunto Kazemaru mientras miraba disimuladamente a los lados.

De repente, pasos rápidos empezaron a escucharse. Los chicos con miedo miraban a todos lados y empezaban a caminar hacia tras hasta que no pudieron mas y chocaron levemente unos con otros formando así una pequeña ronda donde todos estaban espalda con espalda. A seguir risillas inundaron el lugar, risas infantiles y divertidas. Más de uno empezó a temblar levemente e imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Que es eso? — Se escucho la vos aterrada de Kogure— la-la-las luces— hablo mientras veía hacia arriba.

Algo que ya se estaba haciendo común desde que llegaron volvió a ocurrir, las luces parpadeaban sin motivo aparente y de esta ves no eran ni Kogure ni Atsuya o hasta Fudou los causante.

— AAAAAAAA — grito más que asustado y totalmente pálido Endou — fa-fan-fantasmas — articulo al fin.

Por el pasillo figuras apenas visibles se paseaban, aparecían y desperecían mientras flotaban en el aire, cada mirada que cruzaban con las de ellos les helaba la sangre y hacia con que quedaran mas pálidos, el mismismo Hiroto parecía que se iba a desmayar por tan blanco que se encontraba. Segundos que parecieron eternos se pasaron, los chicos se mantenían callados, inmóviles a causa del miedo, eso hasta que enfrente suyo una figura de una mujer con un largo y algo sucio vestido blanco apareció, sus ojos negros los atravesaba como dagas. Los chicos no pudieron mas, a todo pulmón gritaron.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— al instante todos sin excepción salieron corriendo.

Pasaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el costado de aquella mujer, sin darse cuenta que iban junto a otra persona. Kazemaru fue el único que envés de pasar corriendo por el costado de la figura fantasmagórica al igual que sus amigos dio media vuelta mientras corría a todo lo que daba.

Una sonrisa tétrica se formo en aquel rostro blanco y huesudo, la mujer empezó a caminar a paso lento mientras veía fijamente con aquéllos tan espeluznantes ojos negros como el atleta y defensa Nº 2 de Raimon corría sin detenerse. Su próxima victima no pasaba de un niño asustado que corría en vano por salvarse.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. El pasillo por el que iba parecía no tener fin. Paro de correr al fin con el corazón sumamente acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas levemente flexionadas mientras miraba hacia el piso. Quedo en silencio por unos segundos nada se escuchaba. Su clama no duro mas que unos minutos y el desespero y miedo lo envolvió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Con lentitud voltio a ver el dueño/a de aquella mano fría y que le transmitía terror. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver aquella sonrisa malévola y aquellos ojos negros.

— AAAAAAAAAA — su grito ser escuchaba de lejos seguro que la mayoría de sus amigos le había escuchado y no era exageración. Grito tan alto que casi podía haber quedado sin vos.

**H&FH&FH&FH&FH&FH&FH&F**

Detuvo su carrera al instante. Sabia de quien era tal grito y a hora temía por la vida de su amigo.

— Kazemaru — susurro para si.

— Algo malo paso — la vos del chico hizo con que Haruna diera un respingo.

— No-no- me di cuenta, que venia con tigo — susurro entrecortadamente — Fudou.

— Da igual. Salgamos de aquí, quedar parados no es lo mejor a hacer — ordeno mientras empezaba a caminar.

— Pero Kazemaru, el…— empezó a decir algo preocupada.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Ir donde el?, no ayudara en nada lo que quiera que lo aya echo gritar no se detendrá o se ira solo por que vamos nosotros, si vamos no podremos hacer nada — la chica le quedo viendo y al párese entendió lo que quiso decir Fudou, pero aun así… — Ven de una ves y empieza a caminar no ayudaras a nadie quedando ahí parada y además… dios sabe que te puede pasar si te quedas ahí.

— Tampoco es como si te preocupara lo que me pasa — con el ceño fruncido empezó a caminar.

Aunque estuviera preocupada con Kazemaru Fudou tenia razón, no lo ayudaría en nada si iba donde el y otra que el quedarse sola en ese pasillo no le hacia ninguna gracias así que mejor ir con el ojiverde. Auque aun no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su compañero. Según ella Fudou solo se importaba con su estado ya hora el que actuara -según ella- como si se preocupara era raro.

— Uf — miro a su compañero y luego hacia atrás — Ojala y estas bien.

— Si vienes trata de caminar mas rápido — ordeno el mayor haciendo molestar a la peliazul.

— Voy — dijo molesta, me _harta que me de ordenes pero es mejor estar con el que sola, me siento menos des_… — idioteces— susurro al darse cuenta de lo que iba decir.

Por su parte Fudou caminaba algo preocupado. ¿Seria posible que todo eso de fantasma y dama de blanco realmente eran cierto?

**Bien, capitulo 7 terminado. Aun no me creo que ya casi llegamos a cincuenta es genial, gracias chiquis y lamento la demora aunque fue mas rapido que la ultima ves. Sin mas me despido goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una noche de terror:**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level- 5**

Capitulo 8:

Sus pasos retumbaban contra el suelo. Su mirada iba clavada en ningún punto en específico. Sus ojos antes de un color chocolate a hora se encontraban sin brillo y daba la impresión de una mirada vacía y sin vida. La vos de aquella tétrica mujer aun retumbaba en su cabeza. _Encuéntralos y termina con sus miserables vidas, _era lo único que podía escuchar y también lo que iría hacer.

Este ya no era el mismo Kazemaru Ichirouta que había entrado por la puerta de entrada del instituto Raimon unas horas atrás. Este Kazemaru obedecía la vos dentro de su cabeza y no aria nada más a no ser obedecerla. ¿Porque? Quince minutos habían pasado desde que había perdió la conciencia, por decir de algún modo.

Flash back:

—_AAAAAAAAAA — al instante se separo bruscamente de aquel ser que inspiraba terror. Se fue de espaldas contra el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escucho su vos por __primera vez._

— _Tu — susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo apuntaba con su mano derecha— Mi nuevo discípulo — su piel podría competir fácilmente con la de Hiroto en aquel instante, sus ojos casi se salen de orbita y su corazón casi había parado al escuchar aquello— ¿Q-Q-Que?— si su miedo no fuera tan grande ya hubiera salido de ahí hace mucho, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No sabía si era el miedo en si o una fuerza sobrenatural la que lo mantenía parado, al final para aquel entonces todo podía ocurrir._

_Cuando el joven corredor se dio cuenta se vio envuelto en la oscuridad mas profunda; lo único que podía distinguir era aquella mujer de apariencia aterradora y unos bultos blancos, casi transparentes, que se paseaban a su alrededor como burlándose de su situación. _

_Tan inmerso estaba viendo todo aquello que no se dio cuenta cuando la dama de blanco se le acerco y poso su mano fría y huesuda sobre su pecho. Solo __lo percibió al sentir el contado contra su ropa aunque más bien la sentía como si tocara en su piel, helándole la sangre. En segundos sintió como si algo se le fuera arrebatado y luego no supo mas, cayo de bruces contra el suelo con la impresión de un vació en su pecho, como si algo importante le faltara._

_Al abrir sus ojos estos ya no tenían su brillo característico. Había vuelto al mismo pasillo, pero a hora ya sin miedo, en verdad ya no recordaba nada, ni que hacía ahí ni mucho menos con quien había venido, es mas, no recordaba de ningún rostro._

—_Mi nuevo discípulo— escucho una vos a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con la misma mujer de vestido blanco. Pero diferente de las otras veces que la había visto, no tembló y mucho menos se asusto, solo la vio a los ojos— __Encuéntralos— rostros aparecían y desaprecian en su cabeza mientras le tocaban la frente— Y termina con sus miserables vidas— al levantar la vista se perdió en aquellos ojos negros y por un momento los suyos propios se volvieron de igual color para luego volver a aquella mirada vacía y sin vida— ve— dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. _

_Seguiría las órdenes de aquella mujer ¿que tenia a perder? No sabia quien era y ni mucho menos quienes eran aquellas personas, además ella lo había llamado de discípulo lo que significaba que era obligatorio que hiciera lo que le mandaba. _

_Ya fuera para bien o para mal aquellas órdenes, ya no tenia conciencia de cual era cual. Sus conceptos estaban mezclados era casi como si no existieran. Así que no le importaba hacer lo que la mujer le había mandado. Primeramente porque su conciencia ya no existía y lo peor, su alma le había sido arrebatada, por lo cual, sus sentimientos para con aquellos jóvenes eran casi inexistentes. Pero casi, no es cien por ciento._

Fin de flash back

Correr o estarse quieto en un lugar no era una opción. Podía sentir perfectamente como lo seguían y mirar atrás no era algo que quisiera hacer. A su derecha corría una agitada Natsumi. No sabia como se había juntado a el en aquella carrera, aunque tampoco era como si le diera demasiada importancia en ese instante.

En un momento pudo ver a unos metros mas enfrente dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y a la izquierda. Sabia donde estaba y adonde conducían dichos pasillos. El de la derecha hacia unas escaleras que demorarían siglos para bajar y que encima terminaban en una sala vacía sin ninguna otra salida a no ser esas mismas escaleras. El de la izquierda llevaba a los laboratorios y la biblioteca.

Al llegar en el punto donde había que elegir el camino jalo a la castaña por un brazo al ver que esta tenia intenciones de seguir por el pasillo de la derecha. Esta no puso resistencia y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se veía dentro de un Almario de escobas y otros utensilios de limpiezas— Goenji…— antes que pudiera terminar su frase sus labios se vieron cubiertos por la mano del moreno — Shhhhh—le exigió este junto a un gesto que indicaba silencio. Hizo lo mandado, auque con la mano del goleador aun cubriéndole la boca no era como si pudiera hacer mucho.

Silencio. Nada se escuchaba tras la puerta, ni aquella presencia que los había seguido antes y tampoco aquellas risillas que los habían acompañado desde que salieron corriendo. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si. El pelicrema bajo su mano de la boca de ella. Nada. Absolutamente nada además de sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban.

— ¿S-S- Se fueron? — Pregunto con temor la oji-castaña— Eso párese — contesto su compañero apenas en un susurro audible. De pronto nuevos pasos llegaron a sus oídos, ambos temblaron. Ningún movimiento por parte de ellos. Sus corazones latieron mas fuertes involuntariamente al escuchar como desde afuera empezaban a girar la manilla de la puerta. Al ver la figura de cierto peli-turqueza un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios.

Goneji se puso de pie mientras lo veía, aunque el defensa solo miraba hacia el suelo— Kazemaru no sabes c…aaaaaaa— sin previo aviso el recién llegado lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo giro en el aire al tiempo que lo azotaba contra la pared opuesta a la puerta del Almario de limpieza— ¿pero que diablos haces?— Al chocar sus miradas el moreno pudo ver que aquel no era el Kazemaru que el conocía. Sus ojos lo decían todo, no era el— ¡Ya suéltalo lo vas a lastimar! — La vos de Natsumi los llamo la atención— Natsumi no es Kazemaru sal de aquí— le exigió.

Al ver aquellos ojos castaños fríos y sin brillo comprendió al goleador. Sin pensarlo dos veces y actuando por puro impulso tomo lo primero que vio (que resulto ser una escoba) y lo tiro contra la cabeza de Ichirouta pidiéndole perdón en el proceso.

Aprovechando que el chico estaba aturdido de un solo empujón Natsumi consiguió con que cayera sentado al suelo. Tomo al ojinegro por un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro por el lugar. No se detuvieron hasta entrar en una sala que se encontraba al doblar un pasillo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron mientras recuperaban el aliento. Primero aquella carrera y luego este pequeño recorrido, era demasiado— Gra- Gracias—expreso el chico, ella se limito a sonreír cansinamente— ¿Te encuentras bien?— El asintió— kazemaru. Aquel no era el ¿verdad?— pregunto aunque la respuesta ya era obvia— No, no era el. Algo debe haberlo dejado de esa manera tan extraña, lo que significa que aquel grito que escuchamos no hace mucho realmente era de el.

Las ventanas del salón se abrieron de improviso al igual que la puerta. En menos de un segundo el peli-turquesa ya había entrado y a hora a la que tomaba por el cuello era a la castaña. Esta en un intento de librarse le clavo las uñas a la mano que le sujetaba del cuello y casi se desmaya al sentir un fuerte viento contra la espalda. Las ventanas se habían abierto y al colocar una mano atrás de su espalda intentando encontrar algo solidó, no encontró nada. Sintió como la sacaba de afuera del salón dejando solo medio cuerpo ahí adentro y el resto afuera y lo peor a varios metros sobre el suelo. Estaban en el segundo piso y si caía, adiós vida o hola hospital.

Por su parte Goenji veía todo inmóvil. No tenia idea de lo que hacer. Si ataca por la espalda al chico este soltaría a Natsumi y la misma se iría contra el suelo, pero si no lo hacia de igual manera (el chico en el estado que estaba) la iría a tirar. Así que, ¿que se supone que debía hacer?

**Hola. Fue un laaaaaaaargo tiempo y es muy probable que muchos de los que me leían no vallan a entrar para ver la actualización ya que me e tardado milenios y NO tengo excusas. Asumo la culpa, fue irresponsabilidad de mi parte no publicar antes pero no crean que mi conciencia me dejo en paz por eso. No, no señores y señoritas, siempre me acordaba del fic y me ponía de malas por no llegarme la inspiración. Pero en fin si aun leen esto, gracias y espero que lo hayan pasado bien leyendo, sin mas goodbye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Una noche de terror:**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son todos de Level- 5**

Capitulo 9:

—GOENJI AYUDÁME— apenas grito unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ¿iría a morir?, de verdad ¿ahí terminaba su vida?— Goenji— susurro. No sabía si gritar o llorar.

Gritar por la desesperación que sentía y llorar por la simple idea que se le venia a la mente al darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, colgada a metros encima del suelo en una barra de hierro, la cual estaba debajo de aquella venta y de la cual había logrado sujetarse. Si tan solo no hubiera ido al colegio esa noche nada de esto estaría pasando, no con ella.

Flash back

_Se quedo estático por varios minutos mientras veía aterrado como el peliturqueza estaba a punto de tirar a la joven castaña por aquella ventana— Yo…no-no puedo. No puedo dejar que lo haga NO— fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes que el goleador fuera directamente hacia Kazemaru, lo tomaba de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y lo jalaba hacia tras, haciendo con que, en el proceso, soltara a Natsumi._

_Apenas hizo aquello se apresuro en tomarle la mano a la chica— No te preocupes, solo no sueltes mi mano— ordeno mientras la empezaba a jalar hacia dentro. Lo estaba logrando cuando de improviso lo tiraron hacia tras y la soltó— ¡Natsumi!— Y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta— AAAAAAAAAAAA._

_Desde el momento en que soltó su mano, vio su expresión de espanto en su rostro, hasta que le dieron la vuela y le pegaron un muy buen golpe en su rostro dejándolo aturdido._

— _Tu— el ojialemendra lo apunto con su mano derecha— tienes que morir— no se inmuto con lo dicho solo pensaba en que había dejado caer a la castaña y en que ella probablemente estaba…— GOENJI AYUDAME— ese grito, esa vos— ¿Natsumi?, NATSUMI— no pudo hacer mucho para comprobar si ese grito había sido real o no; apenas giro su cabeza hacía la ventana una mano lo intento sofocar._

_El no estaba solo, antes de salvar a Natsumi tenia que encontrar una manera de hacer con que Kazemaru dejara de intentar matarlo._

Fin de flash back

— ¡Natsumi!— exclamo. La mencionada levanto su vista y pudo ver la mano del goleador extendida hacia ella— Toma mi mano, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo— no sabía a lo que se refería pero le hizo caso. Con dificultad Goenji logro traerla hacía arriba— Gra…gracias— susurro al chico el cual nada mas hizo que darle una media sonrisa— Vamos salgamos de aquí, Kazemaru no tardara en despertar— la castaña luego de ponerse de pie pudo ver al mencionado inconsciente en el suelo, abrió la boca para hablar pero el pelicrema se adelanto— Un vaso de bohemia, lo golpee con uno y logre dejarlo así, fue el único modo— noto perfectamente la mirada culpable de Goenji— Era necesario, a hora salgamos tenemos que encontrar a los chicos.

Sin mas ambos salieron del lugar sin mirar hacia tras.

_Kazemaru, kazemaru_

Abrió sus ojos dejando ver una mirada sin vida. Se puso de pie y sin más empezó a caminar. Aun no había terminado con aquellos chicos. Aun no.

— Trata de caminar mas rápido— ordeno el castaño mientras ella solo fruncía el seño, _¿pero__quien__se__cree__para__dar__ordenes?__—_ SI Jefe— soltó con inusual sarcasmo, por su parte Fudou no hizo mas que mirarla de reojo de manera amenazante— ¿Y ahora que?— pregunto Haruna al ver que el chico había parado de caminar— Shhhhh— de pronto su expresión cambio. Pasos lentos se escuchaban no muy lejos de ahí— ¿Qu-quien-es?— pregunto con temor mientras miraba todas partes, no era claro de donde provenían los pasos— No lo se y tampoco tengo ganas de quedar y averiguar, vamos— volvió a ordenar pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Haruna le tomo su mano derecha— ¿donde? Ni siquiera sabemos por donde viene la persona o lo que quiera que sea— arrugo su frente, eso era muy cierto. Pasillo derecho, izquierdo, por la espalda, incluso por el que estaba enfrenté suyo, no tenia idea de donde venían los pasos, solo sabía que venían— Siempre enfrente— sin mas siguió hacia delante con Haruna a su espalda.

Vio las puertas de algunos salones y sin pensarlo mucho entro en la primera que vio, asegurándose de que la chica lo siguiera. No era que le importaba, nada mas que por estar junto a ella si algo le llegaba a pasar se sentirá culpable, quisiera o no.

— Quedemos aquí, si alguien, _o__algo_ trata de entrar sabremos. La puerta esta trancada— explico y a seguir se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Sin decir nada ella repitió su acción.

Silencio. Era lo único que se escuchaba, ninguno tenia de que hablar, aunque no era como si tuvieran ganas de hacerlo. La noche estaba siendo horrible y como no, con fantasmas, dama de blanco, bromas pesadas y todo lo demás. Sentían que cualquier comentario solo aria con que todo empeorara y mucho mas entre ellos que no se llevaban tan bien así.

—Rápido aquí, creo que nos siguen—

— Vale. ¿No me digas que esta trancada?—

Pudieron escuchar unas voces en el pasillo y como intentaban abrir la puerta. Ambos se miraron entre si y sin hablar Haruna se dirigió casi corriendo a abrir la puerta. Conocía aquellas voces y muy bien, principalmente la primera.

Para su sorpresa abrieron la puerta y al ver quien lo había echo se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que los miraban— Haruna— susurro el de rastas feliz de haber encontrado su hermana— Sentimentalismos para mas tarde, a hora entra— sin mucha emoción Atsuya empujo a kidou adentro y luego tranco la puerta— Hermano me alegro que estés bien— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba rápidamente— también me alegra Haruna— le correspondió Kidou— ¿Que hacen aquí?— pregunto mientras se levantaba, Fudou— Escondernos ¿que no es obvio? Aquellos fantasmas o lo que quiera que fueran nos seguían y por eso entramos aquí— Entonces eran de ustedes los pasos que venían hacia nosotros tan despacio— susurro la peliazul— ¿Despacio? si veníamos corriendo— hablo el pelirrosa algo confundido— No eran ellos, era otra cosa. Hubiéramos sabido de donde venían si fueran estos dos— explico el castaño— Me dices, ¿que podría ser la dama de blanco? — Pregunto aterrada Haruna— posiblemente. Cualquier cosa es posible esta noche.

**Y nuevamente yo me tarde. Sin excusas esta ves, me tarde y punto; Lo siento chicos por hacerles esperar pero también quisiera agradecerles 54 review significan mucho para mi, nunca había recibido tantos en un solo fic, arigato a todos ustedes que me siguen tan pacientemente, porque miren que seguir leyendo esto con tantas tardanzas no es fácil. Goodbye**


End file.
